Trust is crucial
by ElijahJessGodric
Summary: Claire wants no involvement in anything supernatural in fear of what happened to her to happen again. What happens when she meets Eric but also Godric? Why is she attracted to both of them? And how does it link into the marks on her skin.
1. Chapter 1

Bon Temp the place where people said nothing happened in this small boring town. They were wrong. Anyone who actually lived here knew that this wasn't the case since vampire Bill arrived in town and we all know, when one vampire arrives. More follows. I kept out of all of the drama but often heard all about it from my neighbour Sookie Stackhouse. She was the centre of the drama as vampire/werewolves and shifters left and came into her house no problem.

I lived around 10 minutes away from Sookie out of sight behind a collection of tree's I believe that's why none of the vampires that visited Sookie had noticed me. My house was a lot smaller than Sookies I didn't always live here.

I lived in Texas with my family. We owned a farm that we lived on and loved. We had a stable so I had a working life growing up. Nothing was taken for granted. When my mother died it took a toll on my dad so I had to stand in her place. It was hard but that's life, life is never fair to nice people.

When vampires came out to the world it scared everyone especially my dad. He was terrified of losing me. He used to be an army officer so he was very well trained and wanted me to be too, so I could protect myself. Human and vampire. Bur also I found out that I wasn't completely human I found I was able to touch people and show them things and even talk to people if I kept in physical contact with them.

Anyway another of the mushy stuff. My house was always clean, maybe a habit of doing so much work on the farm. I needed to keep working. I worked down at Merlottes sometimes when Sam needed someone which was often. I would never take a full job because I didn't need to work. The money that I had from the farm was always rolling in.

I moved to Bon Temps thinking I could start a new life here as at the age of 18 I felt like I had lived a long life. I had been here a couple of months and I felt more alone then ever accept when Sookie came over. She was the highlight of my day but I never allowed myself to grow attached so I made sure not to spend too much time with her. Plus I didn't want to alert her drama to come on to me. But being in this town I knew my time was to come.

It was around 8 o'clock and I was outside training. It was a stress and time consuming thing. I had to have my body perfect if my body was perfect the place was clean I had nothing to worry about. I wasn't aware of having a one person audience until I suddenly sensed her and had her held against the tree.

"Claire!" Sookie said in shock. I instantly let go shaking my head breathing deeply.

"I've told you Sookie…I'm training from 8 to 9 o'clock"I said slightly frustrated walking away from her towards a towel that was draped over the handrail on the stairs leading up to the porch. I wrapped it around my neck wiping my face before turning back to see Sookie slowly walking over. I chuckled slightly. I had scared her.

"Well its 8:50 I thought you'd be done by now" Sookie said a smile slowly working its way on to her face as normal. I didn't understand how she was always smiling. I smiled small at her for comfort knowing she was edgy it written all over her face.

"So what prompted a visit?" I prompted her to talk as stood in front of me. Her visits always brought gossip which I found myself regretfully looking forward too. Last week it was over a bar called Fangtasia, very cheesy I thought but apparently it was a successful vampire bar.

"It's about Eric again..."Sookie started and I laughed quietly. It seemed that this Eric character got on Sookie's last nerve and no matter what she did he always made sure to flirt with her. Since she was with Bill she didn't really appreciate it obviously.

"He caught your scent on me…"Sookie begun to say. I tensed and my face grew hard.

"He what? You said you always shower after you come and see me!" I said in a very harsh tone. I knew I was being very harsh towards her but I didn't want involvement with vampires. Any of them, no matter if they were good vampires or not.

"Eric was at my house when I arrived there, he went crazy at me demanding to know who I had been with!" Sookie quickly ranted our in a panic when she saw I was angry. My eyes widened when she finished. My scent, he went crazy over my scent.

"Did you…"I went to ask but she quickly interrupted shaking her head.

"No!. No I didn't tell him anything…but…" Sookie said but I was already turning away walking up the porch steps. I needed to get out of here. I opened the door and soon heard Sookie's footsteps following me.

"You can't just leave…where will you go? What about the house?"Sookie said sounding more panicked then me. I was just about to answer when a different voice spoke before I could.

"Yes, where will you go?" A male voice said. I instantly span around to see a huge man standing there at least 6'2 in height. He had striking blonde hair and hard features. He was very muscular and was looking at me with want and possessiveness.

Sookie gasped from his arrival but I just stared at him.

"You didn't shut the door?" I hissed quietly at her before I looked back at him to see he looked amused with our exchange. How stupid could she be? I was brought up on a farm and I knew how to shut bloody doors!

"Eric? What are you doing here?"She said taking a few steps towards the door, whereas I stayed where I was. He looked at Sookie with a smirk before answering.

"That is my business, however you came here to warn her and nearly made me wait so much longer than I already have" Eric slightly growled not looking amused. I looked towards Sookie to see that she looked annoyed but did not fear him. Did she have a death wish?

"Eric Northman! Don't use that tone with me, I wasn't going to let you ambush her when she wants nothing to do with you" Sookie nearly shouted at him sounding oddly protective of me. I gave her an odd look before I looked back to Eric the face I can finally put to a name. He didn't disappoint. I quickly got rid of those thoughts.

"Oh really? "Eric said turning his gaze towards me. If it was possible I tensed even more as he met my gaze. My mouth went into a firm line as Sookie turned towards me as well.

"It's nothing personal vampire" I said shrugging my shoulders slightly. The smirk on his face grew slightly at my action.

"I'm sure I'll grow on you" He said.

"You won't have time to grow" I said before starting to head up the stairs but stopped half way up the first flight when I heard a chuckle.

"I'll have plenty of time I assure you"Eric said. I turned my whole body looking down towards the door.

"What makes you say that?" I said and you could hear my voice waver slightly and mentally cursed. I sounded weak. I wasn't allowed to be weak. I saw his smirk slightly falter that if was not looking at him so intently I wouldn't have noticed.

"What makes you think you can leave?" He said back at me. My breathing hitched at that. He wouldn't let me leave.

"You can't do that" Sookie said jumping back into the conversation. I almost forgot she was in the room.

"I'm a **sheriff** Sookie. I do what I want in **my** area "Eric said emphasising 'my' and 'Sheriff' as if she was stupid. I took a few steps down the stairs making them both look towards me.

"I'm human, you don't have authority over me, only vampires" I said quietly and not very confidently. I could clearly see Sookie looking at me with worry and concern. I ignored that keeping my gaze on Eric. I slowly made my way so that I was four steps away from the door. I knew he couldn't get in without an invite but I was still wary.

"Yes you are human but in vampire law I have rights over you" Eric said shocking the life out of me. Sookie as well. I felt like my heart had dropped when he said that. What on earth did that mean?


	2. Chapter 2

"Eric.."Sookie went to talk but I quickly spoke.

"Right over me?" I said scared and confused.

"Yes" He said simply not explaining anything of what he just said. I shook my head backing away slightly.

"You need to leave" I said in a monotone watching as Eric's eyes narrowed. I quickly spun myself round and walked up the stairs and when I was at the top of the first ones he spoke.

"Claire…" Sookie said. My hand tightened on the hand rail.

"I said leave! All of you!" I shouted only looking behind me for long enough to see Sookie looking shocked before heading towards the door. I ran up the rest of the stairs instantly walking into my room. I had to get out of here. I opened the wardrobe reaching around the bottom until my hand caught the strap of my duffle bag. I pulled that out before placing it on the bed.

I began pulling out clothes folding them quickly and placing them inside. Even though I had money I didn't spend much on myself. I found myself moving too much for that. Once half-filled I picked up a few photo frames on my night table placing them inside. I then made my way down the stairs to see Eric now resting against the door frame still.

I had expected to of left by now. I avoided his gaze walking towards the kitchen which was sadly right opposite the door where he could see me.

"Going somewhere? "Eric called out to me amused. I looked towards him to see he was frowning slightly an expression I didn't like to see. I quickly looked away feeling stupid. I walked to the fridge and pulled out water bottles and any packages food that would stay fresh for me to eat. I walked out of the kitchen leaving my back in the middle of the floor.

I went to the cabinet that sat right next to the door. I was hesitant even though I knew he couldn't get in. He leaned towards me as much as he could but the invisible barrier restricted him. I pulled out my keys, purse and phone before placing them in the bag before turning to face Eric who had watched me.

"You need to leave" I said normally hoping by asking again he would take the hint.

"Did that make me leave before? "He said back at me a smirk beginning to grow on his face. I bit the inside of my cheek knowing what he was doing because he knew what I was trying to do. How do I go about this? Until he leaves I can't leave or he will do god knows what.

"Why are you here?" I asked finally after nearly a minute of contempt. He had watched me his head slightly tilted and if I had met him 3 years ago I would be falling head over heels right now at how cute he looked.

"That's the golden question but I just don't feel like sharing those answers standing outside" He said locking around him at the doorframe. He wanted me to invite him in.

"I don't have a death wish….I'm not inviting you in" I said after he looked back at him as I stared back at him in disbelief.

"You think I would kill you?" He asked me in a serious tone now looking at me intently.

"Why else would you be here?" I asked back at him curiously but he didn't say anything.

I walked quickly away from him into the living room and picked up a few frames and my passport from a cabinet draw. I walked back to my bag and kneeled down next to it placing them inside. When I looked back he was sitting down leaning against the doorframe opposite me with his feet resting on the other. I was surprised by this action but made no move to voice that.

I looked back down at the back gripping the material between on hands not knowing what to do.

"No harm will come to you from anyone who doesn't have a death wish especially not mine" Eric said catching my attention. My gaze snapped up to meet his in surprise. I took in a shaky breath before replying.

"You don't even know me" I said.

"I know" He said back. I gritted my teeth slightly frustrated. He wasn't giving me any answers unless I specifically ask for it.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" I nearly shouted but managed to quieten myself.

"Because you are far more valuable than you realise" He said the instant I finished what I said. Finally an answer I could work with.

"You mean I smell nice..."I said watching Eric expression turn curious and he made a motion for me to carry on.

"Sookie told me that you smelt me on her…you went crazy wanting to know who I was" I started off in a normal tone but almost ended in a whisper not looking at him when I finished, but I could still feel his gaze on me as I spoke.

"That did happen, your smell is very alluring to me…"Eric said almost growling at the end making me flinch and grip the bag tighter. The silence grew as both of us said nothing. But it wasn't awkward like I thought it would be.

"You're not leaving are you?" I said sounding annoyed. A smirk instantly made its way onto his face and almost made me smile.

"You believed any different?" He said. I sighed standing up to having him suddenly standing as well making me watch him cautiously.

"Well I'm going to shower" I said before racing upstairs into the bathroom. I couldn't believe this! Trapped in my house by a vampire and I didn't even know his intentions!

I got in the shower and began to wash as I grew lost in my thoughts.

I was valuable to him and I didn't even know why. We haven't even met since tonight. He doesn't know anything about me, not even my name! He was lying so I would trust him and go outside or even invite him in! I narrowed my eyes slightly at that. I wasn't stupid I wouldn't do that.

I was distracted by the water going cold so I quickly stepped out wrapped a towel around me. Then it hit me. I had been planning to leave so I had packed all my stuff. All that stuff was downstairs where Eric was, meaning I would have to go downstairs in a towel to get some clothes!

I take it back I am so stupid! Why did I not think about clothes before getting in the shower? I opened the bathroom door looking towards the stairs trying to build my confidence to walk down there and get them. I checked the towel was held tightly in place and nothing was on show before descending the stairs.

"Ooo look at that and I thought you didn't like me" Eric's voice filled my ears. I looked at him to see him smirking while running his gaze over my body.

"I forgot to my clothes" I said simply not commenting on what he just said. I heard a chuckle as I turned away from him but it was cut short instantly getting my attention. I turned slightly towards him to see he was staring at my back/shoulder. I then watched his gaze run down my arm towards my wrist.

Confusion and fear grew inside me. I knew what he was looking at. He was staring at the markings I had in those two places. I lied to everyone about them when they asked but with the way Eric was staring at me, I begun to grow worried.

"Get dressed…we need to talk" Eric said practically commanded me. I didn't think twice about arguing. I walked into the downstairs bathroom drying myself and pulling out leggings and a short sleeve top. I pulled out a few bracelets like I normally and put them on my wrist. I walked out of the bathroom pulling my bag with me. I grabbed the towel and begun wringing out my hair of as much water as possible before brushing it.

I turned towards the door to see he wasn't right in front of it like he was. I slowly walked towards it to see Eric was down on the grass where I trained earlier on the phone. I couldn't make out what he was saying but I could hear that he was angry from the odd growl that could be heard from him.

He suddenly appeared back in place where I stumbled back a few steps from surprise. His gaze turned to my wrist where I had placed bracelets to hide the mark.

"Why do you hide them?" He said sounding slightly angry.

"Why are they important?" I asked back. These marks have been ingrained into my skin since the day I was born. I was always told to hide them by my parents or tell everyone that they were tattoos. They didn't tell me why or what they meant. I looked up the meanings myself.

Eric looked very tense which confused me as to why these marks would give him these reactions.

"They are tattoos they are nothing important" I said hoping to relax him and get rid of any thoughts that he had that were making him act like this. I liked him better when he was mocking and teasing me however annoying that can be. But this seemed to anger him further.

He hit the doorframe making it shake slightly and make my eye go wide.

"Lies! I don't appreciate being lied to" Eric nearly shouted at me. I flinched back my eyes watering and I let out a small noise of fear. He saw this and even though the anger was clear on his face he lowered his arm and stopped breathing so harshly.

"Tattoos are raised on your human skin they are not" He said a slight growl in his voice.

"Y-You need to leave" I said stuttering slightly. Eric looked slightly taken back but didn't move. He shook his head closing his eyes before looking back at me.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm afraid I can't do that, no matter how much you want me to" He said in a normal tone now not looking at me. I wondered why he wanted to know about the marking so much. I took in a shaky breath before deciding to answer him.

"I was born with them…I just don't understand why you wanted to know so badly" I said quietly before looking up at Eric.

"You are a very special human. Those markings represent who you belong to" He said.

"Belong to? As in an object?" I said sounding insulted leaning on the wall next to the door. I was beginning to grow tired. I had been talking to him for what would be at least 3-4 hours now as I had a shower in between and also I had spoken to him whilst with Sookie earlier.

"No of course you would see it like that. I meant destined mated" He explained again looking past me as he thought about what to say. I watched him as he explained in slight disbelief but a part of me believed him. I decided to humour him.

"They you obvious know who this person is, if your reacting so badly about it" I said crossing my arm and popping my hip slightly as I leant on one leg more. He watched my movement with an amused stair like he knew what I was doing.

"Yes in fact I do but it isn't just one" He smirked down at me. My face instantly changed to disbelief and annoyance.

"I am no two timer! I will not be whore!..." I protested.

"You are not being asked to be one. Things work differently in the vampire world…" Eric began to explain again and that's when it hit me. I instantly began talking cutting him off.

"I'm fated to vampires!" I said loudly making Eric instantly quietened. He stayed quiet and looked at me. A flicker of hurt crossed his face but it was gone so quickly I ignored it thinking I imagined that.

"There is no way in hell that is going to happen! You're just trying to make me believe you with these lie and I will be used as a whore and a blood slave…!" I began shouted to him my eye watering again from anger.

"I will never use you that way!" Eric shouted at me forcing me to be quiet. I stared at him in shock.

"What?...Your one of them?" I said in shock. It didn't even cross my mine. Of course he would be one otherwise he wouldn't be making such a fuss over it all. I tried to force down the panic inside of me but it was slowly rising.

"You can't ask me to…..no I won't…" I kept trying to speak but I couldn't speak in sentences. I slowly leaned against the wall and slide down trembling slightly. It was happening all over again I was being trapped.

"You seem to believe that vampires are cruel and are not capable of love. I assure you we are" Eric spoke. I turned my head to see he was now in the same position as he was early accept the other way round so he was facing me his feet nearest to me. I shook my head and he began to protest with narrowed eyes.

"It's not that…" I said pulling knees up to my chest hugging them.

"I can't chance you being like….most vampires" I said nearly telling him my last encounter with vampires. Eric instantly picked up on this.

"You met vampires before and they mistreated you" He said through gritted teeth. I turned to look at him to see he looked angry.

"Tell me" He said.

I couldn't tell him. But could I trust him enough to show him through my power that I never use.

"You know Sookie and that she's different?" I said hesitantly not looking at him. My mind was screaming at me to shut up. I didn't know if I could trust him yet. He's going to kill you! Sell you out! I ignored these thoughts.

"You are Fae?" He asked me curious. I shook my head confused at what that was.

"Then what are you?" He asked. I looked down at the floor wondering how to tell him.

"I don't know but all I do know, is that I can show you what I mean" I said looking up at the end. But I didn't look at Eric I instantly saw light as in sun light. I looked at it panicked.

"You need to leave!" I said pushing myself up. He raced up as well looking behind him with shock and anger. I didn't want him to die!

"I won't have enough time to reach ground, you need to invite me in" Eric said turning back to me. My eyes widened.

"What!" I said.

"I will meet the sun if you don't" Eric said looking down at me seriously. I knew I had to invite him in. I took a small breath.

"Eric please come in" I said the fatal words. I instantly felt him stand in front of me. I turned running up the stairs into my room that held the only bed. I heard in arrive behind me. I shut the windows and pulled down the blinds. I then shut the curtains but saw it was not blocking all the sunlight. I grabbed the quilt and pulled the sheet off.

As I did this I saw Eric appear next to me and grabbed the other side. We then proceeded to cover the window with the sheet tying it to the curtain pole. It soon grew dark in here.

"You can sleep here, I will sleep downstairs" I said after calming my breathing. I looked towards Eric or of what little I could see of him.

"You sleep in here with me" Eric said. I bit the inside of my cheek slightly. I walked towards the door to have it suddenly slam and Eric to appear in front of me. I whimpered instinctively

"During the day I can't help you out there, you will stay in here" He demanded. I didn't move from my spot and neither did he.

"No-one can get in the house" I began but Eric interrupted.

"Shifters, werewolves and Fae's can. If a vampire manages to catch your gaze they will glamour you" Eric said sounding annoyed.

"I can't be glamoured" I practically muttered. This seemed to piss Eric off. I honestly didn't know where I was getting the bravery from.

"You are staying in here!" Eric shouted. I took a step back at the noise. I was terrified and the fact that I was in the dark, trapped in a room with him and I couldn't see him didn't help at all.

"You don't understand I can't…." I began to try and explain when I felt Eric's hand wrap around my left arm. I screamed a short one and instantly tried to get his arm off me. I had nothing to protect myself with as I only had the clothes in the bag to put on earlier.

"No!" I practically screamed at him as he slowly pulled me towards him.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Eric said suddenly feeling his other hand grip my other arm. I fought him even more. I was scared of being touched not him. He needed to understand that. I let myself be pulled towards him before I quickly reached up and touched his face.

We were instantly pulled into my mind where I picked the memory I wanted him to see.

"Aww Matt I think you made the human cry" Justin said kneeling in front of me as I sat chained to the wall my wrists as well as my angles that had slightly longer chains. I was in the basement of their house that was so filthy I was beginning to blend in.

"She tried to escape what was I supposed to do?" Matt's long black hair came into view chuckling coming towards me. I now lay with countless bite marks on my neck and arms. A lot of bruises and a broken leg from when I tried to escape. Countless tears fell down my face from the pain.

"Shall I kiss it better?" He mocked suddenly appearing next to me. I yelped trying to move away but the pain of the chains tearing into my wrists stopped me. Not that I would get far.

"Please don't…I'm sorry!" I cried out knowing what was coming. I was instantly back handed making me smash my head into the wall.

I could hear faint growling from Eric and slightly gasping from myself.

"Don't speak unless spoken to….your our blood slave learn some respect!" Justin said angry at me. I stayed quiet knowing I had no power or control to stop anything.

I felt Justin nearing my neck from his hair touching my face.

"Same time?" Justin asked.

"As always" Matt said smirking before his head was in the crook of my neck ready to bite.

I was suddenly in immense pain as they both tore into my neck like animals sometimes trying to tare a hole in my neck.

I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled my hand away gasping for breath my eyes watering from the memory. I felt Eric let go of my arms and step away. Did he understand now?

"Are they alive?" Eric growled out and I wasn't scared this time. I knew it wasn't directed at me. But it doesn't mean I let my guard down. That was a stupid move.

"No the authority killed them. They were very public about such things" I said wiping my eyes.

"And you're still alive?" Eric asked sounding tired but he was still shocked and curious. He should have been dead for the day. I could say I felt the same.

"I faked being glamoured, I was young they didn't want to kill me" I said slowly to end of the bed and walking around it to the left side. I grabbed a pillow and the blanket at the bottom of the bed before laying on the floor and resting my head. I was so tired.

"There's room for two you know" Eric said now above me. I looked up to see Eric was looking over the bed where I was laying. I turned my head towards him.

"You should be dead for the day" I retorted back before snuggling into my pillow. I heard a sigh before he disappeared from above me. I relaxed slight before slowly I drifted off.

I kept waking up because I was shivering as the blanket was not warm enough but I wasn't about to get in bed with Eric. It was the third time I had woken up and I could hear my teeth chattering when suddenly I was airborne before I felt the bed beneath me.

I went to protest but Eric already beat me to it.

"Your teeth chattering was keeping me awake" Eric said laying on his back. I watched him for a moment before I pulled the quilt over me sighing in relief at the warmth.

"Thanks Eric" I muttered before I slowly began to drift off before I could think of what could happen if I slept in bed with him.

…..

I woke up slowly and peacefully to find myself wrapped up in the quilt but also my head laying on something hard. I instantly sat up looking towards Eric who laid there awake smirking with his hands behind his head. I looked at Eric accusingly.

"Did you know you like to cuddle?" Eric asked clearly amused. I felt a blush appearing on my face so I quickly turned around. I tried to get up but the quilt was really tightly wrapped and I fell out of bed.

Eric laughed. I looked the sound of it but not when he was laughing at me.

"Eric!" I cried out trying to get out but my arms were trapped. Eric appeared standing next to me looking down at me smirking making no move to him me.

"Eric!" I said in disbelief but very amused at the situation as I squirmed trapped.

"If I help you...what do I get?" Eric said nearly smiling and when I didn't say anything he went to walk away.

"What do you want?" I quickly said knowing I was stuck. This was so embarrassing! He looked down at me for a second.

"I want you to show me another memory" Eric asked me. I tensed at that. I didn't want to relive them again. I nodded when he didn't say a certain memory. He reached down towards me and pulled the cover and pulled me up to stand. He gave it a yank and it fell off. I huffed.

I went to walk away from him when his hand wrapped around my wrist. I tensed slightly but turned back to Eric. Hurt was written on his face which instantly made me feel guilty.

"It's not you" I said softly trying to comfort him. He face suddenly hardened and he disappeared. I quickly ran over to the now open bedroom door and down the stairs wondering where he would have gone. I looked in the living room before back in the kitchen.

He's gone? I wasn't sure if I liked that fact or not. I looked at my bag in the hallway and to my keys that rested on top of it. I quickly walked towards it and grabbed my keys and bag slinging it over my shoulder. I opened the front door and ran down the steps to the car. As I was unlocking the car I felt my shoulder suddenly ripped off my shoulder and my keys go flying out of my hand before I faced angry vampire better named Eric.

"You think I'd let you leave?" Eric nearly growled at me but he knew what would happen if he did. His fangs suddenly sprung our and I flinched away from him in fear. I quickly touched his arm sending him into a short memory from when I met Sookie. I quickly raised around him towards the house. Once inside I turned around to see Eric running towards the house in a blur.

"I resend you're…" I was about to finish but suddenly I was wrapped in Eric' arms. An arm around my waist strapping me to him whilst his other hand covered my mouth stopping from finishing. I tried thinking it but it didn't work. I struggled kicking and punching what I could. I shouted into his hand for him to let go but it didn't work.

"You are mine!" Eric growled tightening his hold on me. After a few minutes of fighting I begun to grow tired and slowly stopped.

"Are you done?" He asked impatient. I just stayed quiet before going to touch his arm but I suddenly felt a jab in the back of my neck. A weak spot and it made everything go black instantly.

I woke up briefly to have a cloth on my mouth, chloroform. I whimpered I didn't want to go back to sleep.

"Shhh Just a little longer" I heard being said to me. I blacked out before I could figure who it was.

I slowly began to wake up and instantly knew it was day as sunlight poured through the windows. Bigger windows then the one in my house. I frantically looked around to see this was not my room. It was so much bigger and had style. I quickly got up looking for the door before quietly opening it. When I opened it there was a silver hallway so I slowly made my down to where the stairs were.

I made my way down and when I was near the bottom a man appeared.

"Morning how did you sleep?" He asked. My eyes widened at that and so did his as he stepped towards me. I quickly raced over to the right into a living room a very big one.

"Hey wait! "The man yelled. I ran past the living room and into the adjoining kitchen towards the back door. But another man appeared. I stopped so when the one behind me caught up I span around kicking my leg up knocking him back. The other came forward to do god knows what.

I quickly punched him before making him hit my knee. He crumbled to the ground and I jumped over him and opened the back door and a noise went off but only a slight loud beep. I quickly raced outside and began running over the grass. That's when I saw a few men come from the side of the house. Shit! What was this place? They ran over towards me and since I was bare foot I found it hard to run as fast as I could. The first one reached me quickly.

He grabbed my arm so I quickly swung my other hand back and punched him and the pain that radiated from my hand was just bearable. He groaned so I quickly kicked the back of his knees before the ribs. I ran a few steps before I was tackled from behind. I cried out in pain as I landed.

"Feisty aren't cha?" The man said instantly reminding me of matt. I thanked god I was flexible. I kicked my leg back kicking him in the back. I ducked my head so he rolled forwards so I could crawl backwards and get out from underneath him.

I instantly jumped up kicking him in the side before shoving his face into the floor so he wouldn't get up. I carried on running into the woods and made sure not to run in a straight line but also made sure to disturb branches that led in different directions. After an hour and half it was beginning to get dark. I knew it wasn't safe to in the woods at night. I quickly looked around for thick sticks or branches so that I could hopefully knock someone out if they caught up to me.

After another 20 minutes of running I found a tree to climb. I climbed half way up so I was hidden from sight. I rested breathing so heavy I thought I would pass out. Where was I? I thought desperately. I decided to assess myself to feel that I had a few bruises over my arms from them grabbing me. I felt my front and noticed that my bruises were sour from the tackle but I was fine other than that.

I looked down to my legs to see they were fine my feet had a few gashes but nothing serious. I had come on quite good. After another 20 minutes of break I climbed back down the tree and began walking. I was in the middle of fucking no-where! I screamed desperately in my head.

"Boss is going to kill us! They should be up by now and will notice were both gone and the girl!" I suddenly heard. I looked in that direction to see the road but I thought it was stupid to walk on that they would easily find me if they looked. I noticed the men had been here awhile as they were quite a way from their car, quite close to me actually.

I moved behind a tree.

"Why is the girl so important?" I heard one man ask who I recognised as the one who had called me feisty earlier. I was naming him Matt. The other would be bob so I knew the difference.


	5. Chapter 5

I dunno mate, we do the job don question em'" Bob said sound even closer. I took a sharp breath in as I saw them coming along side me. I quickly sung the stick hitting bob straight to the floor right out cold.

I looked up to Matt and began twisting the branch and he smirked. He ran at me dodging a few swipes and even managed to jab me in the stomach before I head butted him on the way up. He stumbled back. My head throbbed. I swung the stick hitting his head upwards from the hit below his chin. Out cold. I grunted at the ace in my arms but I crouched down holding the branch next to Bob.

I was planning on checking them both for a phone making taking one of their jackets for warmth.

I was broken out of my thoughts to a whooshing sound. I looked up from my crouched position to see a good 5 feet from me stood a man/boy around my age. He had brown hair, pale skin and was maybe a few inches taller than me. He was a vampire obviously. I narrowed my eye.

I must look a sight. I was covered in dirt, especially my feet. I had blood coating my top and trousers and my face. I held a branch in my hand. The next to me began to groan so I quickly slapped him he went silent again.

I met eyes contact with the vampire and was instantly attracted to him like I was Eric which was odd. I slowly took a step backwards my crouch rising slightly so I could run slightly if need be. This vampire watched me with a slight smile as if giving me a knowing look, almost proud. I narrowed my eye at him again. What did he want?

"Eric" The vampire said and the next thing you know Eric stood behind him. I instantly caught his gaze and he looked amused. What was he doing here? Did he bring me here?

Wait I remember. He drugged and kidnapped me. I glared up at him.

"She reminds me of someone I know" Eric said looking down at the vampire. This vampire chuckled slightly.

"That was many years ago my child, much has changed" The vampire said and his voice was velvet. I even closed my eyes at the sound. I opened them to find both of the vampires looking at me with a knowing look. I slowly raised and stood properly watching them cautiously.

"You swiftly broke down my guards without problem you are a strong woman" The vampire said towards me. I looked at him before nodding so he knew I heard him.

"They are pathetic and badly chosen" I said after a few moments. The vampire looked at me in surprise at my bluntness.

"Is that so?" He asked motioning towards them.

"That guy, does have any strength or fighting skills" I pointed to Bob.

"This guy is a paedophile and oddly enough tried to restrain me by rugby tackling me to the ground" I said. A growl instantly made me step back and shut up. Did I offend them?

"I'm sorry" I quickly got out ducking my head.

"I'm afraid you have mistaken out outbursts little one, he had strict rules to follow" The vampire said sounding quite close. I looked up to see him now a few feet away from me. I tensed slightly but otherwise I was fine.

"They will be dealt with shortly" The vampire said looking down at the two men he now stood between.

"I wish we could have met differently however life happens, my name is Godric" He said turning towards me.

"Godric…..I'm Claire" I said saying his name testing it out to see him close his eyes like I did earlier. I found this rather odd and far out of my comfort zone. I wanted to go home. I wanted to have my weekly visits from Sookie.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Claire" Godric said to me. I nodded backing up slightly nearly walking into a tree.

"Where am I?" I asked now turning my gaze back to Eric.

"We are in Dallas "He replied. My eyes widened.

"Dallas!? You took me across state lines! You kidnapped me!" I said complete panic in my voice. I watched as Eric slowly started walking over. He held up his arms slightly in a I won't hurt you movement. Since when did that ever calm anyone down?

"I told you no harm will come to you under my protection "He said calmly. I looked at him in disbelief. He is obviously an old vampire but he is stupid!

"But it's alright to kidnap me and drug me!" I said.

"Eric" Godric said as if a saying a warning. I turned my gaze to him quickly to see Godric was nearer me now without my noticing.

"I'm going home Eric, you can't hold me here" I said pointing my stick at him to emphasise what I just said but his eyes hardened at that.

"You have no choice in the matter!" Eric said quite loudly appearing a lot closer than he was before. This made me jump stumbling backwards into a tree.

"You can't keep me here" I said quietly now shaking my head as I trembled.

"I already explained this to you…"Eric began but was cut off by Godric.

"Eric enough "Godric said calmly and Eric instantly reacted. He took a step away from me and shut up. He didn't look happy with it, almost like he was gritting his teeth but he made no other movement to agrue. I turned my gaze to Godric to see him staring at me softly.

"We should return to the house and get you cleaned up then we can talk" Godric said and my hand tightened on the stick. I shook my head slightly and I saw his mouth tighten in slight frustration before he spoke again.

"I wouldn't enjoy forcing you little one" He said simply. I grit my teeth slightly as I stared at him before I side stepped the tree taking a step back. He took this as my answer as suddenly he was standing in front of me. I gasped as he moves faster than Eric.

"No" I said trying to move away but he wrapped his hand round my wrist almost gently but firmly as I wouldn't be able to get it off. I flinched and tried to pull and when I couldn't do that I raised my other hand.

"Claire don't!" Eric called out to me in warning. I hesitated and turned my gaze back to Godric. He looked curiously at my hand whilst I let my gaze roam over his body. He looked beautiful up close. That's when I noticed at the bottom of his neck something I saw far too often for my liking.

I let out a gasp making Godrics gaze turn to my face. I kept staring at his neck. I shivered slightly snapping me out of my daze.

"Let's move "Eric said and I just looked up to see him disappear. I looked back to Godric to see a small smirk on his face before suddenly I was airborne. I let out a small scream before I was cut off when I felt myself wrapped up in his arms. He was running. I struggled a bit but his arms were like tone. I didn't like being picked up it scares me. I have to trust this person would not drop me which was not possible at the moment.

"Put me down!" I cried out only to hear Eric chuckle from somewhere around us. I couldn't pinpoint. This was so no funny right now. Then next thing I know I'm sitting on the toilet seat in a bathroom.

"Clothes are on the bed. You have half an hour then I'm coming to get you. Whatever state you're in" I could practically hear the smirk in Eric voice. I scowled slightly before quickly heading to the shower wanting to clean as I felt like I had rolled around in mud and grease.

After I was clean and shaved I stepped out wrapping a towel around me I walked into the bedroom cautiously. I walked to the bed to see a dress. Something that I never wore. I dried and put it on scared that Eric would come in at any second. I felt before underdressed compared to my normal completely covered skin. I was in the middle of brushing my hair after towel drying it when I heard a click of a door opening.

I turned towards the door to see Eric had changed clothes as well. I stared at him as I watched him look me over. I hugged myself slightly very self-conscious.

"Mmm don't you look delicious tonight" Eric smirked at me.

"Don't rub it in Eric" I almost whispered looking down at his feet. I heard a chuckle before I watched his feet move out of the way of the door. I looked up to see him motion.

"I'll walk you down "He said with a more sincere smile now. I made no movement and he sighed.

"Claire…"He said slight impatience in his voice but I was already moving before he said my name. I shouldn't push a vampire. I wasn't in the position to complain and refuse. I walked out the room to hear Eric behind me. I walked the same route I did earlier but this time I stayed in the living room as that's where Godric sat in his little square corner. He stood up when we stood near him walking towards us.

"I hope you feel better" He said whilst I nodded not looking at him. I felt like a child compared to them and in age I was.

"Can I have a look at the mark?" Godric asked almost cautiously. I slowly turned my gaze up to him. Why was he cautious? He was the vampire who could tare me to pieces if I took a step out of line.

I tightened my arms that I had wrapped around myself as it made me feel better.

"He won't hurt you" I heard Eric say behind me giving me a slight push. I walked forward a step taking a deep breath before I pulled my left hand from my body. I turned it so it faced palm up before stretching it towards Godric trembling slightly.

Why did he want to see the mark? What did it mean to him?

Was I in danger or did these marks keep me safe?


End file.
